


A Helping Hand

by scoundrelswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoundrelswan/pseuds/scoundrelswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has some trouble reaching the top of the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

“But why do you put up a _fake tree_ in your home?” Hook asked, looking confused as he helped Emma put the lights on the tree, holding them coiled around his hook as she draped them across the branches.

“Because,” she huffed. “We put the Christmas presents under it.” Continuing her busywork, she glanced over to look at his face, still holding a bewildered expression, not understanding the connection. Laughing, she went on. “Listen, I don’t know why exactly we put a tree up, it’s just what people do.”

Killian furrowed his brow, contemplating this for a moment before shaking his head to put it out of his mind. As Emma finished lacing the lights around the tree, she stood up, hands on her hips, admiring her accomplishment.

The last time she’d put up a Christmas tree that others would actually _see_ she was about 12 years old, living in a foster home. They didn’t get presents, but she distinctly remembered being the only kid there who wanted to help decorate the tree. And that’s something of a tradition Emma had started for herself.

Even though she had no one to share Christmas with, she would always put up her tree. It just brightened up the room, gave everything a happy kind of vibe. Still, she wasn’t used to having someone to share it with. It was nice.

“Now for the decorations,” she turned, giving Killian a wicked smile as she opened up three boxes filled with ornaments. “The trick is to make sure you don’t have too much of the same colour, size, or actual ornament in the same spot. It’s got to look _balanced_ ,” she explained handing him a light blue, glass orb, with a pattern painted in frosted sparkly paint. “Let’s get to work.”

About half an hour of laughter, and a few broken ornaments – with Killian apologizing profusely for – later, they had filled the tree with every ornament Emma had (minus the broken ones, which he was _still_ apologizing for). The only things left to do were the tinsel and the star.

Of course, draping the tinsel on the branches turned into a lighthearted tinsel-throwing fight which ended in a laughter filled kiss. After they broke apart, Emma stretched to put the star on the top of the tree, but she fell just a few inches too short and huffed in frustration, straining to somehow get taller.

He came up behind her, hand plucking the star from her hand. His lips pressed a kiss to her temple before he murmured in her ear. “Let me, love,” and placed it on the tip of the tree with ease.

Turning around to face him, she lifted her head so their eyes met, emerald looking into cobalt. “You haven’t got to do everything alone anymore, lass,” he smiled down at her, though she knew how sincere his words were.

Allowing a smile of her own to grace her features, she leaned up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. She breathed a quiet “thank you” against his lips.


End file.
